Freibadsaison
by heavenfly
Summary: An was klein-Fly so alles im Freibad denkt!!!! Genießt es!


Freibadsaison  
  
Hey!!! Ich war heut mit Freunden im Freibad und wie ich da so harmlos schwimme und die Leute am 10 Meter Turm beobachte, fällt mir doch das hier ein. Es ist nichts Tolles und auch nich lang, aber ich konnte nich widerstehen. Es sind ja in letzter Zeit wenig neue GW-Stories entstanden.. *seufz*  
  
"Okay, hört alle noch mal zu, bevor ihr ins Hitzefrei stürmt. Anlässlich der mehr als sommerlichen Temperaturen hab ich beschlossen unseren geplanten Wandertag morgen in einen Freibadausflug umzuwandeln. Wir werden uns 10 Uhr am Hideka-Bad treffen, ich hoffe ihr wisst alle, wo das ist. Wir werden uns dort den ganzen Tag aufhalten und sicherlich auch am Abend noch Grillen. Essen braucht ihr nicht mitbringen, ich werde aber von jedem einige Yen für Eintritt und Verpflegung morgen einsammeln. So das war's."  
  
Duo konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen. Er hatte sich vor dem Wandertag schon krank schreiben lassen wollen. Er hasste Fahrradtouren! Aber ein Ausflug ins Freibad. Genial!!!! Er und Wufei verabschiedeten sich von Quatre und Trowa am Einkaufszentrum. Quatre wollte seinem Koi noch eine ordentliche Badehose kaufen, bevor er ihn in die Öffentlichkeit ließ. Duo verabschiedete sich später auch von Wufei und stieg noch zwei Treppen höher hinauf. Die vier wohnten alle in dem gleichen Viertel und Wufei und er wohnten sogar im gleichen Haus. Sie gingen auch alle in die gleiche Klasse auf der Furikan- Oberschule und Duo konnte es gar nicht erwarten, mit seinen Freunden morgen im kühlen Nass zu planschen. Die Temperaturen waren ja auch nicht grad arktisch.  
  
Duo warf seine Tasche in den Flur und zog sich das Shirt aus. Sein langer Zopf klebte an seinem Rücken und er hüpfte erst einmal unter die kalte Dusche. So erfrischt schnappte er sich eine Cola und pflanzte sich in den Schatten seines Sonnenschirms auf den Balkon. Unter sich sah er die Straße und genau gegenüber war das Wohnhaus von Quatre und Trowa. Die zwei waren schon seit einem Jahr zusammen und wohnten deswegen auch zu zweit. Duo sah die beiden eine halbe Stunde später in das kühle Haus gehen und holte sich seine dritte Coke.  
  
Er wartete auf etwas ganz bestimmtes - und bei der vierten Dose geschah es dann auch - Heero kam nach Hause. Der gut aussehende Junge mit den eisblauen Augen und dem süßen verwuschelten Haar ging seit diesem Sommer in ihre Klasse und war absolut unnahbar. Und Duo war seit dem ersten Blick, den er auf den Braunhaarigen geworfen hatte, rettungslos verloren gewesen. Der Bezopfte hatte sein Glück gar nicht fassen können, als Heero genau gegenüber von ihm einzog. Und seitdem nutzte er jede Chance, um den anderen wenigstens sehen zu können. Auch heute ließ sich Heero wieder auf dem Balkon nieder und Duo konnte genießen, was er wohl nie bekommen würde. Der Bezopfte lächelte, als er an den nächsten Morgen dachte - Heero würde auch im Bad sein!  
  
*******  
  
Duo stand mit Trowa und Quatre zusammen und wartete auf die noch fehlenden Schüler. Wufei traf nur wenige Minuten später ein und der Lehrer begann durchzuzählen. Wer fehlte war Heero und dieser kam auch kurze Zeit später mit dem Rad. Natürlich lagen die Mädchen wieder schmachtend am Boden und Duo war nahe dran, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Er hatte Heero schon in normalen Klamotten gesehen, nicht nur in Schuluniform, doch was er heute an hatte, war mehr, als er und die Mädchen ertragen konnten. Hautenges grünes Tanktop und schwarze Spandax, die mehr enthüllten, als verbargen. Das Haar war wie immer zerwühlt, aber heute schien es Absicht zu sein und die dunkle Sonnenbrille komplettierte Heeros Auftritt genauso wie der Rucksack, den er lässig über eine Schulter geworfen trug.  
  
Duo konnte Heero nur anstarren und verfluchte einerseits auch die Sonnenbrille, da er so nicht sehen konnte, wo Heero hinblickte. Quatre musste Duo fast gewaltsam durch den Eingang zerren und Duo konnte sich erst wieder auf den Weg konzentrieren, als er Heero nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
"WOW!" Duo grinste leicht vor sich hin und Quatre und der Rest konnten nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.  
  
"Duo, wenn du ihn so toll findest, dann sag es ihm doch endlich! Das ist ja schon nicht mehr auszuhalten. Wenn du nicht bald was unternimmst, tu ich das für dich.", meinte Quatre leicht genervt und Trowa und Wufei nickten bekräftigend.  
  
Doch Duo war sich nicht sicher. Heero hatte zwar seines Wissens keine Freundin - er sah immerhin seine Wohnung - und er ging auch auf keine Annäherungsversuche seitens der Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse ein - vor allem dieses Relena-Ding ignorierte er völlig. Aber der Junge war sowieso unnahbar. Wer wusste, wie er auf einen Versuch seitens eines anderen Jungen reagierte. Nein! Duo genoss lieber aus der Ferne, bevor er es sich mit Heero verscherzte und ihn gar nicht bekam. Und heute würde er genug Möglichkeiten zum Genießen bekommen.  
  
Die vier Freunde suchten sich einen Platz in der Sonne nahe des Sprungturmes und amüsierten sich köstlich über die vielen Springer mit ihrer 'elfengleichen Grazie'. Auch die anderen aus ihrer Klasse lagen in der Nähe, da der Lehrer sie etwas im Auge behalten wollte. Die Mädchen, allen voran Relena stellten sich absolut dämlich an, als es ans Umziehen ging und alle wollten gleichzeitig in die Umkleide. Duo konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
  
Auch Heero hatte sich einen Platz für seine Decke gesucht und lag ganz in ihrer Nähe. Die Mädchen bemerkten das natürlich sofort, als sie wieder vom umziehen kamen und Relena setzte sich beinahe auf den Braunhaarigen, als sie ihm zeigen wollte, wie toll!!!! doch ihr rosa Bikini aussah.  
  
Heero tat das einzig vernünftige, entledigte sich seiner Klamotten, bis auf die Badehose und ging schwimmen! Duo lächelte. Der Arme hatte nie seine Ruhe und reihenweise Mädchen stürmten hinter ihm ins Wasser. Allerdings konnten sie mit seinem Schwimm- und Tauchtempo nicht mithalten. Bewundernd saß Duo auf seiner Decke und starrte Heero hinterher. Der Junge bewegte sich wie ein Fisch im Wasser und der Bezopfte vergaß dabei sogar die Tube Sonnencreme in seiner Hand.  
  
"Hey! Duo, das ist kalt. Würdest du endlich weitermachen und aufhören, deinem Heero hinterherzustarren.", rief Wufei empört. Duo sollte ihm den Rücken cremen, doch er war wohl etwas abgelenkt gewesen. Ertappt schraubte er die Flasche zu und fuhr über den braunen Rücken des Chinesen.  
  
"Er ist nicht mein Heero. Und sag das nicht zu laut, wenn die Mädchen das hören. Schon schlimm genug, dass Quatre und Trowa kuschelnd da auf ihrer Decke liegen." Besagten hatten sich ohne auf die anderen zu achten eng aneinander gelegt und flüsterten kichernd miteinander. Duo wollte gar nicht wissen, worüber - er wäre ja eh wieder neidisch. Warum konnten die zwei zusammen sein, und er und Heero nicht? Vielleicht, weil er den kühlen Jungen noch nicht gefragt hatte ..?  
  
"Duo, warum gehst du nicht auch etwas schwimmen? Dann kannst du dir das Objekt deiner Begierde aus der Nähe ansehen.." Quatre hatte es also doch mitgekriegt, verdammt. Doch Duo folgte dem Rat. Außerdem war es heiß und eine Abkühlung würde ihm gut tun.  
  
*****  
  
Das Wasser war herrlich. Kalt aber wundervoll. Genießerisch schwamm Duo einige Bahnen, ohne das Gekreische am Beckenrand zu beachten, was die Mädchen veranstalteten. Heero hatte ihn schon einige Male überholt, doch das war ihm egal. Vielmehr genoss er es, wenn der Braunhaarige vor ihm herschwamm und er das Spiel seines Körpers beobachten konnte.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde beschloss Duo, dass er nun wieder etwas Sonne tanken konnte und wollte gerade zum Rand schwimmen, als ihn ein warmer Körper von unten traf. Da er auf diesen Stoß nicht vorbereitet war, ging Duo blubbernd unter, wurde aber schon Augenblicke später nach oben gezogen. Keuchend holte er Luft und wurde sich erst jetzt des starken Armes um seine Taille bewusst, der ihn noch immer sicher hielt.  
  
"Alles okay? Entschuldige, ich hab dich nicht gesehen. Hab ich dir irgendwie wehgetan?" Heero blickte den Bezopften besorgt an, doch dieser schüttelte nur benommen den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, mir geht es gut. Ich war bloß erschrocken, das ist alles. Ich wollte eh grad raus." Nur zögernd befreite sich Duo aus dem warmen Griff und schwamm zum Beckenrand. Erst als er sich aus dem Wasser stemmte und auf den Weg kletterte, merkte er, dass Heero ihn begleitete. Fragend blickte er den anderen an.  
  
"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du nicht unterwegs untergehst." Achselzuckend drehte sich Heero um und sprang wieder elegant ins Wasser. Duo kicherte vor sich hin und die Stelle, an der Heero ihn berührt hatte, kribbelte noch immer wie verrückt. Wow!  
  
Ausgelassen eilte er zu seiner Decke zurück und spritzte die drei anderen nass. Das war ein perfekter Tag.  
  
Die nächste Stunde verging recht ruhig. Duo sonnte sich erst und auch Heero kam wieder aus dem Wasser und legte sich ins Gras auf sein Handtuch. Die Mädchen kreischten nicht mehr ganz so laut, sondern kicherten nur ab und zu und Duo brachte Quatre und die anderen sogar dazu, mit ihm noch mal ins Wasser zu gehen. Dieses Mal schwamm er nicht, sondern planschte ausgelassen wie ein Kind herum und tauchte Wufei oder Trowa unter. Als sich der Amerikaner dann endlich beruhigt hatte, wollten die anderen noch etwas schwimmen. Duo hatte keine Lust mehr und allein machten Wasserschlachten einfach keinen Spaß. Also ging er zurück zu ihrer Wiese und sonnte sich.  
  
"Ach, komm schon Heero. Du hast doch sicher keine Angst. Nur einmal! Biiiiiitte!" Bettelnde Stimmen erregten Duos Aufmerksamkeit und er blickte sich um. Relena und ihre Freundinnen saßen nahe bei Heero und versuchten ihn dazu zu überreden, vom 10-Meter Turm zu springen. Bis jetzt weigerte sich der Genervte standhaft, doch Relena ließ nicht locker. Auch die anderen aus ihrer Klasse waren langsam aufmerksam geworden und verfolgten verstohlen den Überredungsversuchen. Niemandem war entgangen, wie elegant sich Heero im Wasser bewegte und jeder war gespannt, ob er sich einen Sprung aus der Höhe traute. Auch Trowa und Quatre schauten gespannt zu Heero, während Wufei so tat, als lese er.  
  
Plötzlich blickte Heero zu Duo und den drei anderen hinüber und der Bezopfte glaubte ein angedeutetes Lächeln zu sehen. Dann erhob sich der gut gebaute Japaner und ging unter Jubel und Kreischen zum Turm. Seltsam. Relena hatte ihn doch sicher schon länger genervt. Wieso ging Heero gerade jetzt darauf ein, wo Duo darauf aufmerksam geworden war? Oder bildete er sich das nur ein.  
  
Gespannt sahen sie Heero zu, wie er einmal kurz ins Wasser sprang, um sich zu akklimatisieren und dann auf den Turm bis ganz nach oben stieg. Dort war nicht viel los, doch Heero wartete trotzdem etwas, da das Becken unter ihm nicht frei war. Mit einem kurzen Blick zurück zu der Wiese, auf der auch Duo lag, drehte er sich dann zum Abgrund um und sprang ohne zu zögern. Heero stieß sich ab, stieg noch einen Meter höher und stürzte dann kopfüber und absolut perfekt ausgerichtet in die Tiefe, die Arme vor sich ausgestreckt. Mit einem sanften Platscher durchstieß er die Wasseroberfläche, tauchte zurück zum Ausgang und war schon bei seiner Decke, bevor die Mädchen den Sprung überhaupt verdaut hatten.  
  
"Wow. Habt ihr diese Körperbeherrschung gesehen? Das war perfekt." Anerkennend sah Trowa zu dem nassen Jungen etwas weiter links und Duo konnte in Gedanken nur zustimmen. Heeros Körper war perfekt und er beherrschte ihn auch dementsprechend.  
  
*********  
  
Kühle Finger auf seiner geröteten Haut weckten Duo. Er war eingenickt und Quatre und die beiden anderen waren wieder im Wasser. Trotzdem fuhren kühle Hände über seinen Rücken und seine Beine und verteilten Creme darauf.  
  
"Du solltest dich umdrehen, oder dir was drüber ziehen, sonst wird das ganze nicht braun, sondern schält sich." Verwundert blickte Duo auf und sah Heero neben sich auf der Decke knien. Dieser nahm wieder etwas von der Sonnencreme auf die Finger und blickte ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"W..was.?" fragte Duo verwundert und Heero deutete ein Lächeln an.  
  
"Na umdrehen! Ich muss dich auch vorn eincremen, sonst verbrennst du dich da auch. Los."  
  
Duo gehorchte ohne Widerrede und Heeros sanfte Hände fuhren fast liebkosend über seinen Bauch und Oberkörper. Genießerisch schloss Duo die Augen und ließ es geschehen. Das er Heero so nahe kommen würde, hätte er nie gedacht.  
  
Beinahe stöhnte er enttäuscht auf, als Heero fertig war und zurück zu seinem Badetuch ging, doch er konnte sich zurück halten. Was würde Heero denken, wenn er das hörte? Allerdings waren die Berührungen mehr als angenehm gewesen und Duo musste sich krampfhaft ablenken, um nicht in eine peinliche Situation zu geraten. Manchmal waren Badehosen wirklich ungünstig. Und leider ließen sich diese angenehmen Erinnerungen nicht so einfach verdrängen und Duo musste sich wieder auf den Bauch legen, um wenigstens etwas Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben.  
  
"Hey, Duo, du sollst dich doch umdrehen. Dein Rücken ist doch schon ganz rot!" Da war sie wieder. Diese samtweiche Stimme, die Duo an die Berührungen erinnerte. Jetzt war alles zu spät. Da half nur noch ein Bad oder ein Gang zum Klo und um ehrlich zu sein bevorzugte Duo letzteres, weil er dann wenigstens auch auskosten konnte, was Heero da fabriziert hatte. Also schnappte sich der Bezopfte ein Handtuch, was er sich zu Tarnungszwecken um die Hüften schlang und erhob sich. Ohne einen Blick zu Heero zu werfen, eilte er durch die Freibadanlage Richtung Toiletten und beachtete selbst Quatre nur am Rande.  
  
Die drei kamen gerade vom schwimmen zurück und sahen sich verwundert an.  
  
"Was ist denn mit Duo los?", fragte sich Trowa laut, doch Wufei meinte mit einem Blick zu den anderen Schülern: "Heero hat ihn vorhin eingecremt und ich denke mal, Duo muss sich jetzt . 'erleichtern'! Was mich nur etwas irritiert ist der Gesichtsausdruck von Duos Schwarm.." Die anderen beiden folgten dem Blick des Chinesen und sahen, was er meinte - Heero blickte Duo hinterher und schien irgendwie .. amüsiert. Vielleicht ...?  
  
********  
  
Duo fand eine freie Kabine und lehnte sich erstmal erleichtert gegen die geschlossene Tür. Ein Blick nach unten zeigte, dass er keinen Augenblick zu früh reagiert hatte. Seufzend ließ Duo das Handtuch zu Boden fallen und entledigte sich auch der Badehose. Verdammt! Wie konnte Heero ihm das antun. Er hatte ihn doch nur berührt! Schon bei dem Gedanken daran zitterte Duos Glied und er keuchte leise auf. Wie viel würde er darum geben, wenn der Japaner jetzt mit ihm hier in der Kabine stünde und das tun würde, was seine Finger gerade taten. Sanft streichelte sich Duo selbst und pumpte und massierte mit der anderen Hand sein Glied. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er sich in seine Hand ergoss und Duo unterdrückte einen leisen Schrei. Gott, war das gut. Und nur, wegen einer Berührung! Genüsslich leckte er den Samen auf und zog sich dann an. Das Handtuch über dem Arm, ging er sich die Hände waschen und schlenderte leicht lächelnd zurück zu seiner Decke. Oh ja, das war gut gewesen und er wünschte sich, wenigstens das noch einmal zu erleben, wenn er Heero schon nicht ganz bekommen konnte. Jedenfalls würde er in den nächsten Nächten einige sehr schöne und vor allem sehr feuchte Fantasien haben.  
  
******** So langsam lehrte sich das Bad und es wurde auch schon dunkler. Ihr Lehrer kannte aber den Besitzer des Bades und deshalb durfte die Klasse noch bis in die Nacht bleiben und Grillen. Den Mädchen war es nun doch zu kalt zum Schwimmen, da fast keine Sonne mehr schien und Duo und die anderen, aber auch Heero nutzten das ausgiebig.  
  
"Es geht doch nichts über Nachtbaden!", kreischte der Amerikaner begeistert und spritzte Trowa nass.  
  
Wufei meinte trocken: "Duo, es ist noch nicht Nacht!", doch dieser ignorierte es. Plötzlich verschwand der Bezopfte blubbernd unter Wasser und zwei dunkle Gestalten krümmten sich unter der Oberfläche. Kurze Zeit später tauchte Duo keuchend und kichernd auf und dem Braunhaarigen folgte ein grinsender Heero Yui.  
  
"Du bist kitzlig!", stellte er ruhig fest und Duo grinste hämisch.  
  
"Du aber auch.", und damit warf sich der Bezopfte wieder auf Heero und tauchte gemeinsam mit ihm unter. Quatre und Trowa kicherten in sich hinein und schwammen zum Beckenrand. Auch Wufei folgte ihnen und ließ die beiden Turteltäubchen alleine. Offensichtlich wollte Heero tatsächlich etwas von Duo, denn sonst hätte er sich nicht so nahe herangewagt. Sie konnten es Duo nur wünschen.  
  
********  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später kamen Duo und Heero erschöpft und sehr erheitert ebenfalls zur Grillstelle und setzten sich mit Handtüchern um die Schultern zu den anderen.  
  
"Sensei, wie lange dauert das Essen noch? Ich würd' gern noch duschen."  
  
"Ja, geh nur Heero, das dauert noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde und der Grill reicht eh nicht für alle. Wir müssen also sowieso nachlegen."  
  
Heero nickte und erhob sich. Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und drehte sich dann zu Duo um. Dieser kicherte gerade mit Quatre über irgendeinen Witz und bemerkte den wartenden Japaner erst, als dieser ihm auf die Schulter tippte.  
  
"W.was? Ähm.Heero, was ist?", verwundert blickte Duo in Heeros tiefblaue Augen.  
  
Dieser meinte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken: "Kommst du mit duschen?"  
  
Sofort wurde Duo rot und starrte geschockt zu Heero auf. Wollte er wirklich ..? Das empörte Geflüster der Mädchen brachte Duo in die Realität zurück und er erkannte seine Chance. Allein mit Heero in den Duschräumen, ohne Publikum. Vielleicht bekam er wieder etwas wie am Nachmittag hin. Das würde diesen Tag komplettieren.  
  
Ohne zu zögern sprang der Bezopfte auf und schnappte sich seinen Rucksack. Eilig rannte er hinter dem Japaner her, der schon fast bei den Umkleiden angekommen war. Als Duo die Dusche betrat, sah er Heeros Sachen inklusive Badetuch und Badehose auf einer der Bänke liegen und warf sein Zeug daneben. Heero war nackt! So viel hatte er selbst mit einer Wohnung ihm gegenüber noch nicht von dem Japaner gesehen. Und als Duo um die Ecke bog, war er mehr als nur sprachlos. Es gab keine Duschkabinen und Heero stand wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte unter einem der Duschstrahlen. Sein dunkler Körper glänzte durch das Wasser und seine Muskeln spielten sichtbar unter der Haut.  
  
"Was denn, noch nie 'nen nackten Kerl gesehen?", fragte der Japaner und drehte sich fragend um. Wow! Unsicher tappte Duo zu einer der Duschen nahe Heero und stellte das Wasser an. Es war eiskalt, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Er hielt nur sein rotes Gesicht unter das Wasser und hoffte, dass man ihm seine Erregung nicht ansah. Plötzlich war ein warmer Körper hinter ihm und seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Bloß weg hier, ehe ein Unglück passiert. Doch als Duo fliehen wollte stellte er fest, dass Heero ihn eingekreist hatte. Die eine Hand stützte sich rechts von ihm gegen die Wand und die andere drehte die Dusche wärmer.  
  
"Du verkühlst dich ja noch. Was denkst du dir denn dabei."  
  
Duo konnte nur schweigen und an seinem Haargummi herumfummeln. Gott, Heeros Nähe war fast nicht auszuhalten. Wieso musste ihm so was angetan werden, wo er doch genau wusste, dass er Heero nicht bekommen konnte. Das war so unfair.  
  
Verzweifelt zog der Amerikaner an dem Gummi, denn die offenen Haare würden wenigstens einiges seiner schon recht weit fortgeschrittenen Erregung verdecken. Doch der Gummi hielt und Duo mühte sich vergebens. Frustriert seufzte er, war aber froh, dass er so von Heeros Nähe abgelenkt war. Zwei Hände umfassten plötzlich seinen Zopf und Heeros warme Arme pressten sich gegen Duos Schultern. Gekonnt entfernte der Japaner das Band und öffnete den Zopf ein Stück.  
  
"Hier! Den Rest kannst du sicher allein."  
  
Duo nickte mechanisch und Heero trat endlich zurück. Aufatmend schnappte sich der Amerikaner das Shampoo und seifte sich von oben bis unten ein. Das Wasser verdrängte auch das heiße Gefühl in der Lendengegend und Duo konnte sich beruhigt unter dem Strahl hin und herdrehen. Als er fertig war, stellte er das Wasser ab und bemerkte, dass Heero nur mit einem Handtuch um die schlanken Hüften neben ihm stand.  
  
Verlegen blickte Duo zu Boden und wollte an dem anderen vorbei zu seinen Sachen gehen, als Heero ihn am Arm festhielt.  
  
"Duo, ich denke, wir sollten reden."  
  
Oh nein! Jetzt war alles aus. Heero hatte bestimmt seine Erregung vorhin bemerkt - wie sollte er auch nicht - und jetzt wollte er ihm sicher sagen, wie eklig er das fand. Und es wäre so ein schöner Tag gewesen.  
  
Beschämt blickte Duo zu Boden, doch die Standpauke kam nicht. Vielmehr umarmte Heero ihn sanft von hinten und legte sein Kinn auf Duos nasse Schulter.  
  
"Deute ich dein Benehmen richtig? Ich hab dich seit Anfang an beobachtet und du hast oft so reagiert, wie ich es gehofft hatte, aber erst seit heute bin ich mir sicher. Duo, magst du mich?"  
  
Der Angesprochene stand erstarrt da und traute seinen Ohren nicht. Passierte das wirklich? Oder war das nur ein Scherz? Andererseits war Heero nicht der Typ für Scherze dieser Art. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Die Wahrheit sagen? Heero klang, als meine er es ernst - also war es nur ein kleines Risiko. Jemand, der Schwule verachtete, fragte nicht erst, ob derjenige ihn mochte. Er war doch sonst nicht so zögerlich. Aber hier stand zuviel auf dem Spiel, um es seiner Spontaneität zu opfern. Verdammt!  
  
Duo zögerte noch immer, als Heero sich etwas zurückzog. Er hatte den anderen wohl doch falsch eingeschätzt, obwohl er sich nach diesem Tag fast sicher gewesen war. Hoffentlich verachtete Duo ihn jetzt nicht.  
  
Heero ging an Duo vorbei zu ihren Sachen, als sich der Langhaarige endlich entschlossen hatte und den Braunhaarigen am Arm fasste.  
  
Dieser wandte sich zu Duo um und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Du meinst das ernst, du magst mich auch? Ich hätte nie zu hoffen gewagt..", stotterte Duo leise mit hochrotem Kopf, wurde aber von Heero unterbrochen, der ihn leidenschaftlich und stürmisch küsste. Ihre Körper pressten sich verlangend aneinander und ihre Arme schlangen sich um den Körper des anderen. Taumelnd stolperten sie zurück zu den Duschen und Heero verlor sein Handtuch. Haut traf auf Haut und ihre Erregungen pressten sich reibend aneinander.  
  
"Natürlich . mag ich . dich. Ich liebe dich.", seufzte Heero zwischen ihren Küssen und jetzt gab es für Duo kein Halten mehr. Verlangend presste er sich an Heero und streichelte ihm über den Körper.  
  
"Ich will dich.", keuchte er leise in Heeros Mund und zog ihn an die Wand der Dusche. Dort presste er Heero mit dem Rücken gegen die Fließen, strich sein Haar aus dem Weg und kniete sich vor den keuchenden Japaner. Sein Glied ragte steil vor Duos Gesicht auf und der Amerikaner lächelte in sich hinein. Es war vielleicht nicht der beste Ort für ihr erstes Mal, aber er wollte Heero und er würde es genießen - sie beide würden das.  
  
Sanft nahm Duo Heero in den Mund und verwöhnte ihn mit Zunge und Zähnen, während seine Finger sanft über Heeros flachen, muskulösen Bauch fuhren. Der Japaner stöhnte laut auf und seine Hände gruben sich verlangend in Duos langes Haar - um mehr bettelnd. Duo kam dieser Aufforderung willig nach und wanderte mit der Rechten zu Heeros Po. Dort suchte er den engen Muskelring und drang dann langsam mit einem Finger ein. Sein Mund lenkte Heero von dem Schmerz in seinem Hintern ab und als Duo begann zu stoßen, entlockte er Heero Laute der Lust. Nach dem dritten Finger fand Duo seinen Koi genug geweitet und ließ dessen Glied ebenfalls los. Heero wollte protestieren, doch Duo zog ihn nach unten zu sich auf den Boden und positionierte sich zwischen die dunklen Beine des anderen.  
  
"Bist du sicher..?", wollte Duo fragen, doch Heero lächelte sanft. Das war das erste echte Lächeln, was Duo je bei ihm gesehen hatte und er wusste, dass es nur für ihn war. Das hier war richtig und sie beide wollten es. Duo zögerte nicht länger, küsste Heero lange und drang dabei vorsichtig in seinen Koi ein. Die Enge war göttlich und brachte Duo beinahe dazu, zu kommen. Um sich und auch Heero an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, stoppte er kurz und küsste sich einen Weg bis zu Heeros Brustwarzen. Während er diese sanft mit den Lippen verwöhnte, stieß er endgültig in den Dunkelhaarigen unter sich und entlockte ihm so leise verzückte Stöhner. Duo lächelte. Dass er Heero so bekommen würde - dass er sich Heero so hingeben würde - hätte er nie gedacht. Immer wieder stieß Duo in die warme feuchte Enge, erst langsam, dann, als er sich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, immer schneller. Heero hatte schon längst die Beine um Duo geschlungen und zog ihn bei jedem Stoß noch tiefer in sich. Er konnte von diesem elfengleichen Wesen über und in sich nicht genug bekommen. Wie hatte er es so lange ohne Duo ausgehalten?  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Duo sich in Heero ergoss und durch Duos Behandlung von Heeros Glied mit seiner Rechten, kam der Japaner fast gleichzeitig. Erschöpft sank Duo in Heeros Umarmung und die zwei lagen lange Minuten einfach nur da. Dann krabbelte Duo nach unten und kostete von seinem Geliebten. Als er Heero dann wieder küsste, konnte dieser sich selbst schmecken und lächelte leicht gegen Duos sanfte Lippen.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir müssen noch mal Duschen, Liebling!", meinte der Braunhaarige und Duo nickte träge. Ja und sie würden auch bald zu den anderen zurückgehen müssen. Duo wollte das nicht, er wollte Heero am liebsten nie wieder loslassen, doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Nachher suchte sie noch jemand und dann wollte er wirklich nicht in dieser Situation erwischt werden.  
  
********  
  
Als die zwei zum Grill zurückkehrten, lag schon die zweite Ladung Steaks drauf und die Hälfte der Schüler aß fleißig. Heero und Duo setzten sich zu Quatre und Trowa etwas abseits und Wufei stieß Augenblicke später zu ihnen, zwei Steaks für sie auf Tellern in der Hand.  
  
Heero und Duo hatten sich kurz besprochen, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollten, doch sie waren zu keinem richtigen Ergebnis gekommen. Wer es sehen wollte, konnte es sehen und die anderen waren sowieso egal. Also kuschelte sich Duo ganz einfach gegen Heeros Brust, aß sein Fleisch und wartete auf den unweigerlich folgenden Kommentar.  
  
"Habt ihr es also endlich hingekriegt?! Na das wurde ja auch Zeit! Dann brauchst du uns ja jetzt nicht mehr nerven, Duo.", meinte Quatre erleichtert und kuschelte sich ebenfalls an seinen Lover.  
  
"Ja, ich bin jetzt auch in festen Händen, nicht Hee-chan." Duo ignorierte den gespielt zornigen Blick des so verniedlichten und wandte sich Wufei zu. "Jetzt bist du der einzige von uns, der noch keinen Freund, oder Freundin hat. Jetzt müssen wir dich aber auch verkuppeln.  
  
Wufei warf sich auf Duo und kitzelte ihn durch, während die drei anderen lachend daneben saßen.  
  
*  
  
So das war's! Ich weiß, nicht sonderlich toll. Und ich weiß nie, ob das, was ich als Lemon versteh auch wirklich einer is, oder nur ausführlicher Lime. Aber das ist ja eigentlich Wurst. Aber ehrlich, wer denkt im Bad nicht an so was .. *g*  
  
Vergesst die Comments nicht!  
  
CU Fly 


End file.
